


Wingman

by rayvanfox



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Drinking, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, M/M, but not too drunk for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time that Thor was a really good wingman for Tony.<br/>Which was also the one time Steve was actually interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msaether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaether/gifts).



> I have no idea how Stony happened, of all things.
> 
> no, wait, i do. 
> 
> full disclosure (possible TMI): i dreamt at least part of the beginning of this, with Tony and Thor, then decided Steve would be the most fun to write in my place. 
> 
> Thanks to Kams for egging me on.

Steve stepped into Tony’s workshop and froze, ready to back out quickly and quietly so as not to disturb, but when both Tony and Thor looked up at him, he realized he’d gasped loudly and ruined his escape.

“Sorry, I was just...” He backed toward the door while trying not to glance up, but failed.

“It’s fine. We were hoping you’d show,” Tony said, casually. “Weren’t we, Thunder Thighs?”

“Yes, of course. But you know, Man of Iron, that the thunder doesn’t come from my thighs.” Thor said as he leaned back in his chair. Once he did it was more apparent that Tony wasn’t sitting on his lap, but on a well-placed stool that faced him.

Steve ignored Tony’s grin and wink, trying hard to banish the ridiculous, obscene thoughts he’d had upon entering and seeing what looked like Tony riding Thor. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Rogers!_ Before Bucky, he never would have thought that sort of thing. “Oh, um, I just came to see if you wanted...” He scratched the back of his head and tried not to blush as he held up the case of beer in his other hand.

“Ah, yes. Good.” Thor grinned and held up a bottle of the liquor from Asgard that could get both of them drunk. Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Join us.”

“Yeah, Cap. Get schnookered with us. Let your hair down,” Tony said with a toss of his head as if he had hair as long as Thor’s. He took a gulp from the tumbler in his hand, which looked to be half-filled with whiskey.

“Schnookered? Is that your attempt at forties slang?” Tony made a vague waving motion at Steve’s question, half dismissive, half drawing Steve closer. Somehow it worked. “How about liquefied? Or plonked. I like that one. The Commandos used to use it.”

“Plonked,” Thor said, as if trying it in on his tongue like a fine wine. “It’s usable. I tend to like ‘sodden’.”

“That’ll do. Get soaked in booze with us, Steve-O.” Tony was in danger of sloshing some of his drink onto himself. He was tipsy already, Steve realized.

_Damn. Gotta catch up._ “Sure thing. Hand over that lighter fluid, Thor.”

As he obliged, Thor asked genially, “Is there a reason for this visit, Captain Rogers? You don’t normally join us.”

“Not drowning your sorrows or anything, right? Or is Nat withholding favors again?”

Steve frowned at Tony’s implication as he swallowed his first swig of liquor. He didn’t cough on the vapor, but it was a near thing. “Nat and I are fine, Stark. Leave it alone.”

“This isn’t about the Winter Soldier, I hope?” Thor’s question was so sincere, Steve wanted to smooth the furrows from Thor’s brow with his palm.

“Bucky’s doing great, Thor. Don’t worry.” Steve smiled at him then took another long drink from the bottle before handing it back.

“Wouldn’t want anything to come between you two, would we?” Tony said as he stood up to reach for a clean glass. “More God Juice for our pal, Thor.” He waggled the empty glass until Thor poured a generous amount into it.

Steve accepted the drink with a nod to Thor, but turned on Tony a moment later. “What are you implying, Stark?” If he had designs on Bucky... Well, Steve would have to figure out how to deal with the hot flash of jealousy that tore through him.

“What, you don’t do threesomes? That’s fine, isn’t it Lightning King?”

Thor grinned. “I’m spoken for. Jane and I are exclusive in this realm.”

Tony looked as though he wanted to ask about the other eight, but Steve interrupted first. “Sure, that makes sense. Bucky doesn’t do exclusive, but he also doesn’t do groups.”

“So you and Buckster and the Black Widow haven’t...” Tony licked his lips instead of finishing his sentence. Then he finished his drink.

Steve couldn’t pinpoint why he suddenly felt too warm in his summer clothes. Embarrassment and arousal felt similar sometimes. “No. I told you to leave it alone. Nat and Bucky have their thing, and I don’t...” He stopped before finishing with ‘press for anything’. Because he couldn’t admit out loud that he wanted that. Especially not to Stark.

“Don’t... think about the two of them when you’re in the shower? Wonder what it would be like to come between them?” The way Tony said the word ‘come’ made Steve’s face flush hot.

“Stop. I mean it, Stark.”

“Come, friends. Let’s toast those we love and be merry.” Thor’s smile was like a child’s at Christmas and Steve couldn’t deny him anything when he looked like that.

They toasted Jane and Pepper and Nat and Bucky and Sam and Rhodey and Loki and Bruce and by then, they decided leaving anyone out was just plain rude, so they continued to toast each of their friends and lovers and lost comrades, and at some point they started toasting each other.

“I wanna toast Steve fucking Rogers,” Tony said with the emphasis of the very nearly drunk. “My dad was so damned in love with you, sometimes I was glad you went into the ice so he had the chance to settle down with my mom and have me. But now that you’re back, I’m beginning to understand what he saw in you.”

Steve gaped at Tony, wondering if he’d actually learned more about what happened during the war than had first been thought. Bucky had sworn he’d never let it slip about the stuff that happened with Howard, but maybe Tony had figured it out?

Or maybe he was just being drunkenly effusive in his language, and didn’t mean actual _love._ Too late, Steve noticed he was blushing at the idea that either of the Starks had real feelings for him. How could he get himself out of this situation smoothly?

Smooth was not his strong suit.

“Howard was a damned good guy. We all thought the world of him. But I’m glad you exist.” He held up his glass to toast Tony. “Because you’re every bit as good as him, and I’m happy to be your friend.”

Something dropped in Tony’s expression, something that looked to be separate from the glassiness of his eyes. “Yeah. Friend. We’re friends. All of us one big happy family of _friends._ ”

Thor shifted in his seat as if he didn’t quite approve of Tony’s tone of voice. It had gone sharp. “Anthony Stark, don’t let friendship upset you. I too am very glad to have your friendship, in every way it manifests.”

Tony snorted a humorless laugh. His voice was hard as he turned away to refill his glass. “Then fly me to Asgard and fuck me to show your appreciation.”

There was a pause as Thor turned to look at Steve. Without a hint of embarrassment in his face or voice, he said, “If I thought that was what you wanted, I wouldn’t hesitate. But we all know it’s not.”

_We all know what?_ Steve was possibly drunker than he’d meant to be. Or maybe he was just having that problem Nat pointed out, where he wasn’t good with subtext or innuendo. What Steve never mentioned to Nat was that he tended to overlook those things because he never expected them to mean what he wanted them to.

“We do?” he asked, tentatively.

Thor nodded with a smile. Tony glanced over his shoulder, then did a double take when he saw Steve’s face. He took a step towards Steve, but spoke to Thor. “We do, but maybe you should do that thing where you’re really obvious, just to make sure.”

Smile brightening, Thor said with the innocence of a babe, “You want me to say out loud what is so apparent anyone could see?” Tony nodded as he took one more step toward Steve. Thor’s grin was disconcertingly sweet, given that Tony looked like a prowling tiger. “Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark wants to know you, carnally. He has wanted this for a long time, and tends to gripe about who you share your bed with — so much so, he’s started to annoy even his metal machines — all because you have never once chosen him.”

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, but Steve was certain there was a pink flush on his cheeks. “Yeah, okay, buddy. That’s way more than enough candor, thank you.”

Steve gaped once again, only closing his mouth when Tony took one more step and stopped less than an arm’s length away. It wasn’t clear if he wanted to fight or make out. Either option made Steve nervous. “Um...”

Tony’s voice was low and tentative. “I... I guess you need to check in with your boyfriend, but the offer’s out there.” And with that, he twisted away and sat back down on his stool.

“But I...” Steve’s hand had reached out after Tony without conscious effort. He put it in his pocket, then swallowed when Tony looked at him with eyebrows up, as if nothing had happened. Steve took a deep breath and sighed, “I don’t, actually. I’ve got blanket permission with any of the Avengers. I don’t know why, exactly, but... yeah.”

“So technically both of us are fair game,” Tony said, pointing back and forth between himself and Thor. “ _Do_ you do threesomes?”

“Thor just said he was taken. So, no. He’s not on the list because of that. And if I didn’t think Pepper would have my balls on a...” _Time to shut up, Rogers._ Wasn’t it some sort of sin to get involved with both a parent and their child? Not that Steve was particularly worried about sinning, given some of the things he’d gotten up to with Bucky recently.

With a flick of his hand, Tony dismissed the half-spoken idea. “Pepper would be glad to have the break, honestly. She’ll probably thank you with flowers if I’m kept too busy to drunk dial her tonight.”

Steve couldn’t help noticing that Tony hadn’t looked directly at him since the offer was made. “Tony,” he said softly. His first name brought Tony’s eyes to Steve’s for just a second. They looked wary. Nervous. As if he was ready to bolt. “I’m not good at this stuff, but if you want...” Steve had no idea what Tony wanted, or even what he himself wanted. Mostly to feel Tony’s beard on his face, at the moment. _Was that the ‘God Juice’ talking?_

_No, probably not._

If Steve was honest with himself, he tended to get annoyed so quickly in Tony’s presence because of how fucking attracted he was to the asshole. It was stupid, and Steve hated himself for it — especially when echos of Howard showed up in Tony’s mannerisms and caught in Steve’s throat, but there it was. Bucky had noticed it right off the bat, and Steve had given him the silent treatment for a whole day.

If he was being _really_ honest with himself, Steve had to admit that some part of him had come to Tony’s workshop tonight hoping. For what, he hadn’t let himself imagine, but here it was at his fingertips. Literally.

Steve had stepped up to Tony’s stool and was reaching out to touch his chin when Tony felt the need to speak. “About that: what exactly am I allowed to want, would you say? Are there limits I should know about? Boundaries? Safewords?”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said, as he leaned down until their noses were almost touching. “I’m busy.”

“With what?” Tony’s breath was hot on Steve’s mouth.

“I’ll let you figure that out,” Steve said, grinning, his lips brushing ever so slightly against Tony’s. A tight exhale of breath that nearly sounded like a whine came from Tony’s throat, making Steve chuckle, low and wicked. This was a lot more fun that he’d expected.

And just when Steve thought he had the upper hand, Tony attacked. That was the only word for the ferocity of his kiss, which nearly knocked Steve backward into Dum-E. Tony stood up on the rungs of his stool to rebalance and keep them both upright, and it gave him just the right amount of height. Steve focused on the novel experience of kissing someone slightly taller than him, not to mention the new sensation of Tony’s ticklish/scratchy beard.

It was astonishingly glorious.

Of course, a part of him was shocked to be kissing Tony fucking Stark — to have his tongue in the mouth that he’d wanted to punch closed so many times in the past two years, to draw moans of pleasure from the man who had never had anything but snark and derision to give him. _Will wonders never cease._

When he came up for air, Steve blinked at Tony’s blissed-out face, the pupils blown wide in his dark eyes, the smile on his kiss-reddened lips softer than Steve had ever seen it. Steve felt for a moment like his feet were being knocked out from under him, and then he realized that they kinda were.

A chair had been pushed against his calves, nudging him to sit down, making him lose his balance slightly before he let himself fall into the seat. A second later, Tony followed and was straddling his lap, looking hungrily at Steve’s neck.

“Thanks, Rain God,” Tony said, startling Steve into looking over his shoulder.

There was Thor with a sweet, proud grin on his face. The hand he’d used to push the chair rested heavily on Steve’s shoulder for a second, then cupped the back of his head in an oddly affectionate, paternal gesture. “Thunder, Tony.” He winked down at Steve, adding, “Don’t mind me, men. Enjoy yourselves.”

“Never fear,” Tony said in all seriousness. “Iron Man is here.”

Steve rolled his eyes so hard you could almost hear it. Then he grinned up at his lapful of conceited, loud, obnoxious, billionaire playboy, and said, “Yeah? Let’s see what you can do without the suit, Stark.”

“Oh, we’re stripping now? Great. Race ya.” And in five seconds Tony was shirtless and unbuttoning Steve’s pants, not his own.

“Not sure that’s how it works, pal.” Steve chuckled and tried not to pop the buttons off his own shirt as he struggled out of it.

When they were down to their underwear — Tony’s black silk boxers and Steve’s embarrassingly red briefs that Bucky had bought him — Steve paused. “Hey, hold on a sec.”

Tony looked up from Steve’s lap, his fingers straying toward the cotton-sheathed bulge. “What? Safewords? I wasn’t kidding about those. Pepper says they’re important.”

“No, I just...” Why was this so hard to say out loud? “Are you interested in this because you like me, or because you want to get with Captain America?”

Tony’s eyes softened, and the look on his face made Steve want to curl up and hide. It wasn’t censure, it was hurt and disappointment. But also compassion. That was the part that had Steve turning away.

Gentle fingers nudged Steve’s chin back towards Tony’s face, and when he looked up, Steve could see a tiny, self-effacing smile. “Well... yes. But I was set up. Captain America was the most perfect specimen of manhood anyone had ever seen. He was morally upright and fought for justice, and usually could make a snappy comment to top it all off. It wasn’t just the comic books we all read, it was my dad telling stories with a light in his eyes I never saw otherwise. And I loved you. Everyone did. Even when I hated you because Dad loved you more than me.” Tony leaned down and lowered his voice to continue, “And then _you_ showed up, Steve Rogers. This fucking asshole who was angry all the time, and who would fight at the drop of a hat. The guy who told you you were wrong to your face and didn’t back down until you’d proved otherwise. He was — you were — nothing like my dad had said. So I felt justified in hating you. But you kept me honest like only my most important people can. And slowly, that’s what you’ve become, when I wasn’t looking.” He pressed a light kiss to Steve’s temple. “Which is fucking annoying, because you don’t care, now that you’ve got Bucky. Shitty timing.”

“Shitty timing is being gone for seventy years while the loves of your life lose their sense of self, and when you come back, every one of your lovers and friends is dead except the two who don’t remember you and either want to die or kill you.” Steve brushed his knuckles down Tony’s cheek. “ _This_ we can work with. Like I said, Bucky won’t mind if I want this.”

“Do you?” Tony’s face was stripped bare for a second, and Steve wondered at the fear he saw there. It only lasted a moment before the flippant facade came back. “Because if you don’t, I can totally back off. I know I come on strong and just sort of disregard little things like boundaries and stuff, but I’m learning.”

“Yeah, Tony,” Steve said with a laugh. “I want it. You. I want you.”

“You know that’s a horrible idea, right? But like, don’t let me talk you out of it.”

“You can’t,” Thor said, and made them both jump. _Christ, had he really been here the whole time?_ Steve blushed all the way down to his underwear. Tony got distracted by the pink flush of Steve’s skin and began touching his stomach. Steve had to bat his hand away when it looked like he was going to pull on the waistband and peer inside.

The grin on Thor’s face was mildly creepy, but only because he was obviously getting enjoyment from what they were saying, not the fact that they were nearly naked. It was as if he didn’t even notice that part. “When Captain Rogers makes up his mind, no one else can change it for him.”

“You are not wrong, my friend. Now get the fuck out,” Tony said cheerfully and with not a drop of malice. “If you really wanna watch, I can set up a closed circuit feed in your room, but we need the place to ourselves.”

“Thank you for the offer, but there is no need,” Thor said as he stood to leave. “Enjoy each other, friends.”

Steve, speechless, saluted him as he went. Tony waved negligently, mumbling, “Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out, you prince.” It was useless trying to stifle a giggle, and Tony looked affronted. “Get it together, Cap. I’m busy here, and I don’t like to be disturbed.” His hand hovered directly over Steve’s crotch. “Unless of course you’ve got other plans now.”

Somehow, even after the interruption, which sort of broke the spell of the moment, Steve was still very much ready to follow through. Tony could see this was true, even if he hadn’t felt it yet. Steve cocked an eyebrow, then looked pointedly down at his lap. “Get on with it already, you lazy punk.”

“Is that how you talk to all the girls and boys? Your whole idea of foreplay is to take someone to bed and insult them?”

“Works for Bucky.” Steve knew that jabbing Tony like that would bring out his competitive streak, but that’s what he wanted — Tony in a mood to prove himself. It would be a much more entertaining evening that way, and hopefully exhausting too.

“Hmm...” Tony drew out the noise mischievously. “Way to give your troops motivation, Captain.”

“If you aren’t motivated by now, maybe I should see myself out so you have the privacy to motivate yourself all you want.”

Tony’s eyes sparked in amusement and it was almost frightening to see how keen he had become with a little ribbing. Steve thrived on it, though. The reason he never knew how to talk to girls was because he only ever used banter and insults as flirting methods. He blamed Bucky for that, too.

“Now, be reasonable, Cap. Why would you take this fantastic bit of inspiration away from me? I could light up all of New York City with the power behind this little beauty.” Tony was slowly, and way too lightly, stroking the bulge in Steve’s underwear, and it was making him lose focus on the conversation. All he could think about was: _More._

“You haven’t even unwrapped it yet. What are you waiting for, Stark? Divine intervention?”

Grunting a laugh, Tony licked his lips as he stroked a little more firmly. “Already had that, didn’t we? He’s a surprisingly good wingman, if you can believe it.”

Steve laughed, breathless at the pleasure crawling across his skin, burrowing deep into his hips. He had to work to keep them still, even with Tony’s weight on him. “You’re the richest, smartest, most outgoing man in the country. Why the hell do you need a God to help pick up dates?”

“Because, sweetheart, _he_ can get you drunk and willing. _And_ he can wield a hammer heavy enough to knock some sense into you.”

Steve stopped smiling at the ‘drunk and willing’ part. “You know I’m sober enough to consent, right?”

“I know. He watered that shit down a ton. It was mostly for effect. But he likes playing Yenta almost as much as Nat, and is much better at the patently obvious than I am.”

“That’s saying something,” Steve snorted, amused. Tony looked at him disapprovingly, but at the same time squeezed just right and made Steve gasp. “Oh please. Yes. Tony...”

Tony took his hand away and Steve whined, but the next moment fingers were slipping into his briefs and blessed skin contact lit up his nerve endings, bright like fireworks.

“Good?” Tony asked with a tight grin in his voice.

“Yeah...” Steve remembered himself enough to at least try and reciprocate. He slid his palms up Tony’s thighs, fingertips nudging under the silk of his boxer hems. “May I?”

“So polite, all of a sudden,” Tony teased, but with a catch of breath and a huff that sounded promising.

Steve grinned and paused his hands just short of truly sensitive skin. “My momma taught me right.”

“Not about _this_ kinda stuff, I hope. Jesus, Steve, come _on._ ” Tony’s insistent voice had a desperate edge, and he wiggled slightly in his seat. _Yes. Good._

“About what, exactly, Tony? Hm?” Steve let his hot breath ghost over Tony’s neck. Tony had stopped stroking him and was just holding on, but the grip of his callused hand was hard and sent sweet shivers down Steve’s spine. He twitched his fingers without moving them further up Tony’s legs.

“Fucking touch me for God’s sake! What do you think I’m doing here, leaking all over myself? Not waiting for your supersoldier ass to come before I do, that’s for sure.”

Steve grinned like a shark. “Good. Perfect. Race ya.”

“Oh, you’re on, Cap. Just watch me take you dow— _Oh God._ ” After that breathy moan, Tony fell quiet at the feel of Steve’s hands on him. It was a blissful silence, interrupted only by heavy breaths, involuntary noises, and the sounds of skin on skin.

Steve was too gone on Tony’s quick, hard strokes to focus on anything else, so he was surprised when Tony’s mouth found its way to his neck, licking and nibbling, even sucking lightly, at just the right spots to make Steve moan at the heat that coursed through his body and grounded itself with the touch of Tony’s hand.

“Fuck, Tony...”

Tony grunted at the tight twist of Steve’s fist, his breath chilling the wet skin on Steve’s neck, causing a shiver. “Yeah. It’s uncanny. You taste like freedom.”

Steve snorted and squeezed Tony until he winced, but found that a moment later his bright eyes were wide and staring with wonder. _Oh. Pain works._ Steve’s train of thought started to run away with itself. “How much prep do you need? Or is that not an option?”

“Everything’s an option, even down here. I’ve got more equipment in the penthouse, but we can get up to some _shit_ here in the workshop too.”

“Tony, focus. Answer my question.”

Instead of a verbal answer, Tony tugged on Steve’s unoccupied hand and brought it to his lips, sucking the thumb into his mouth, laving it roughly with his tongue, slicking it thoroughly with saliva. When he pulled it out, his voice was gravel. “Start with that and we should be good.”

Steve’s whole arm tingled, but he managed to slide his hand up the leg of Tony’s boxers without rubbing the slick off his thumb. Then he started to massage and press and gently push, until Tony wiggled and whined, “Come _on,_ Steve. Use your damned strength already.”

“I don’t wanna—” He cut off the moment he realized it was a lie. He _did_ want to hurt Tony, just a little bit. Just to show he could, and enough so Tony would enjoy it. And in that moment, he pushed his thumb in to the second knuckle. Only after did he remember that Tony didn’t have a serum-enhanced body like Bucky’s. The tight curse he heard could have been good or bad, so he breathed, “Okay?”

“Ah. Yeah. One sec.” Tony took a deep breath and sighed, straightening his spine and bearing down on Steve’s hand. “Yeah. Fuck. That’s good.”

“I’m a lot longer than this, you know,” Steve couldn’t help saying with a teasing lilt.

“Yeah, I’ll take that too, don’t you fucking worry about it.” Tony’s eyes were closed, but his smile was bright as day. Warm, too. Steve kissed him on the lips and got a little surprised but pleased noise as a response. “Hey, come back here with those lips.”

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony again, while drawing his thumb out and pressing back in, automatically aiming for the spot Bucky had shown him years ago. Tony moaned into his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip — a light sting that was a welcome addition to the wealth of sensations building up.

They kissed and nipped and stroked and pushed until they were both breathless and Tony couldn’t keep his hips still. He squeezed his hand around Steve while panting his name, so needy it was awe-inspiring. “Steve, just... Lemme just put this somewhere more comfortable...”

Biting his lip in amusement at Tony’s crumbling facade, Steve murmured, “Go ahead, babe,” And Tony flushed even redder as he grabbed a condom from the closest workbench drawer and rolled it on Steve like an expert. In less than a minute he was lining himself up, and then he slowly sank into Steve’s lap, sighing as he was filled.

Steve, for his part tried not to pass out. He was seeing stars and couldn’t remember to breathe for all the tightness and heat inside Tony. He found himself so fucking grateful that he had been a good enough man in his life to deserve this. He barely had a moment to adjust to the insane amount of pleasure when Tony started to move above him — hard and fast and reckless with need.

“Fuck, Steve. Supersoldier dick feels better than I’d imagined.” Tony was breathing so heavily it was hard to understand him, but of course he kept talking anyway. “Care to bottle this? Or let some toy company take a mold of it?”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve gritted out, finding the rhythm and trying to counteract it — keep Tony on his toes.

“Oh, _oh,_ ” Tony sounded surprised and almost overwhelmed when Steve started to thrust up into him, and the noise spiked down through Steve to draw the growing need into a tight ball at his base.

“More?” Steve panted, his hand slick on the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss.

“Oh fuck, oh please. Harder.” Tony’s voice was wrecked and he was losing his rhythm and Steve was in a frenzy to finish him.

“Whatever you say, Tone.” Steve grasped Tony around the hips tight enough to leave bruises, and lowered them both to the floor. The moment he had leverage, he bent Tony in half and pounded into him, the smack of his hips against Tony’s ass eclipsed only by the moans Tony was making.

Steve was starting to lose himself as the pleasure began to crest and coalesce, but he was desperate to see Tony fall apart. He started stroking Tony in rhythm with his thrusts, and the moans turned to gasps, the gasps to whines. Finally a shout blotted out any other sound as Tony shuddered hard and long, clenching tight enough that even with Steve’s wrecked rhythm, he followed closely after.

When his vision swam back to him, Steve was draped limply over Tony’s body, still panting for breath. Tony’s heavy heartbeat was loud in his ear, and the heat coming off both of their sweat-slick bodies was like a furnace. He was sticky and hot and tired and had a headache from the ‘God Juice’, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Well shit, Tony. That was fantastic. Why the hell did we wait so long?”

Tony laughed, breathy and exhausted, while brushing the damp hair off of Steve’s sweaty forehead. Steve tilted his head to look up at Tony’s face noting how much younger he looked when relaxed. “You think it was my fault this didn’t happen sooner?”

“Yes. Your assholeishness kept me away for a long time, you jerk.”

Tony made the sound of a buzzer and said, “Sorry, can I get a ruling on the word ‘assholeishness’? Is that valid?”

“It is in my world, Stark. And by asking, you’ve just proven it applies to you.”

A massive grin spread across Tony’s face. “Fair enough. Now kiss me and get the hell up so we can shower, ’cause I plan on dropping the soap and praying for round two.”

Steve dragged himself up onto his knees and used his vantage point to slap Tony’s ass. “Behave, or I’ll leave you with only your hand for company. Though I gotta say, it’s not a bad option. You use it well.”

Unsurprisingly, Tony took the compliment as his due, and only glared at Steve for a moment for the slap. “I’m good with a plethora of options. We can run through them at your leisure. I’ll have Pepper send you the spreadsheet.”

He wasn’t kidding. Steve shook his head, and managed to not say something about the apple not falling far from the tree.

As they helped each other up, Steve realized they were still basically wearing their underwear. Steve’s had slid down to the tops of his thighs and was stretched out, and Tony’s was twisted up and wrenched to the side, but it was still on, and miraculously Steve had managed to not rip it.

“We look ridiculous.”

“Nah. It’s hot. And I only pick flattering angles for the cameras anyway, so...”

_“What?”_ Steve froze, praying Tony was kidding.

“I told Thor there would be a closed circuit feed. You think I would joke about that?”

“No...?” Steve had to admit at the time he believed Tony meant it. “But Thor declined.”

“So? Pepper will wanna see this, are you kidding me?” Tony stepped away to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water. He held it up, saying, “Want?”

Steve nodded and caught the bottle when Tony tossed it to him before taking one for himself. “Were you planning on telling me?”

“I just did,” Tony deadpanned before taking a long pull on the bottle. “Unless you’re going to be a party pooper and revoke consent for anyone else to see it.” He wasn’t actually being coercive or manipulative. Steve could tell the voice Tony used wasn’t mocking in any way, and he’d take whatever Steve said seriously.

“No, I just want a say in who, before you start sharing.” He took a drink of his own water as Tony contemplated him, and Steve worried Tony was thinking of bargaining over each of their friends. He preempted with, “Pepper’s fine. And I want a copy. Nat won’t want it, but if Clint asks you, say no or I’ll never touch you again. Oh, and if you don’t deliver a copy to Bucky’s TV ASAP, he’ll take that as a personal offence.”

Tony’s eyebrows had been creeping higher with each word Steve had said, to the point where Steve wondered whether they’d take flight if he mentioned that once he watched it himself, he’d be asking both Sam and Bruce if they’d want to see.

“Huh... Good to know. I was just thinking of freaking out Rhodey, and rubbing it in Coulson’s face.” Tony sounded like he was lying, but it was worth making sure.

“No. No sharing unless people actually want to see it.”

“Fine. But let it be known: Captain America takes all the fun out of making a sextape.”

“Serves you right, Stark,” Steve chuckled, then a thought occurred to him. “Do you just have the cameras at the ready at all times? There’s no way you could have known I came down here tonight to...” He stopped just short of saying he’d been looking for something, but Tony’s eyes lit up in recognition of the fact.

“Huh. The answer is yes, but now I’ll be extra careful to have them cued up and ready whenever you show up. FRIDAY? Did you hear that?”

“Yes, sir.” The pleasant female voice that had taken over Stark Tower since The Vision’s birth rang through the room.

_Of fucking course._ The robots were always witnesses in this damned place. Steve should have thought of that one already.

“If you have cameras in Bucky’s room, you’d better tell him quick, or he’s going to tear you apart for the footage.” Just in case there weren’t Steve didn’t mention that Bucky wouldn’t be acting in outrage, but in greed. By this time, Steve couldn’t count how many nights Bucky would want tapes of to use as wank fodder.

“Ah, no... But if he wants me to install some, let me know.” Tony smirked as Steve’s face flushed hot. “Yeah, maybe for his birthday, then.”

“I’ll pretend I know nothing about it,” Steve said. “But you’ve gotta get his permission to watch us, or everything stops.”

“God, _fine,_ ” Tony sighed, then stepped close and leaned in, a silent request for a kiss.

Steve hesitated, then obliged, finding it a lot less awkward than he’d expected. “What does this mean, exactly?” he said, waving his hand between their chests.

“What, between us?” Tony moved quickly over to his control console and busied himself with touching the screen. “Ah... a nice extra benefit? I dunno.”

“I just wondered because adding you into the mix makes four people currently.”

Tony perked up and turned to look at Steve, asking, “Four?”

“Bucky of course, then Sam, and kinda Nat, so you make four.”

“Wait, you and Natasha are actually bumping uglies? I just kid you about that because I didn’t think it would ever happen. Not after that one kiss...”

_Jesus. Everyone_ knew about that damned kiss at the mall. “Yeah, I mean, it’s more of a queerplatonic thing at the moment, but she’s one of my people.”

Tony nodded, brow furrowed. “That’s like me and Rhodey. I mean, we’ve fucked, obviously, but we don’t really do it much anymore. Not since he and Pepper came to an agreement.”

Steve decided not to ask what that meant. “But it’ll be okay if you and I...?” Part of him couldn’t believe he was asking for a repeat, or effectively a bit of commitment, but Steve was too loyal for anything else, and Tony was already one of his people, if he was being honest with himself. Maybe that’s why Bucky had given blanket consent for any of the Avengers. They were already a part of the family, after all.

More nodding from Tony, even as he turned away. “You’ve been my celebrity exception for years.”

_That... was shockingly flattering._ Steve felt himself blush all over again. He was rarely in danger of getting a big head from a stroke to his ego, but there was something about that admission that made him strangely bold. He walked over and slid his arms around Tony’s waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “Well then, congratulations, I guess,” he said with a proud smile in his voice.

Tony snorted in amusement at it, but leaned into Steve’s embrace. “Yeah, blame daddy issues, I guess.”

Steve bit his tongue. He would go to his grave with the exact knowledge of how fucked up they could still get. Instead, he went a different direction with his teasing. “So, who is Pepper’s exception, then?”

A deep sigh from Tony made Steve loosen his hold, but he stayed just as close as before. “The President.” Steve was speechless, so Tony continued. “I told her I never want to know if that happens. Ever. With any president. So I have no idea if she’s indulged in the free pass.”

“And if it’s Hillary next?”

“Yeah, I _really_ don’t want to know about that.” Tony turned around in Steve’s arms and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. “Because I would be so fucking tempted to record it, and just think what that would do.”

Having read up on the nineties, Steve shook his head vehemently. “No thanks. I’d rather not.” He kissed Tony to get the thought out of both of their heads, and within a couple minutes Tony was dragging him to the showers to clean up.

_Then_ to get dirty, and then clean up again.

 


End file.
